Can you cook rain?
by Narsha
Summary: La pluie. Un bateau qui fait escale. Deux hommes seuls sur le pont. Et un drôle de jeu de rôle. *Attention lime et yaoi*


Il suffit d'un port, d'un bateau de pirates amarré à une ville pleine de perspectives pour laisser un cuistot et un épéiste seuls tous les deux sur le pont. L'un s'entraine à parfaire son art par la méditation, l'autre se lise aller à une amère mélancolie portant sur les filles de la mer qui se refusent à lui.

Sanji regarda Zoro du coin de l'oeil. Quelle était cette manie de se dévêtir pour chacun de ses entrainements? Ne connaissait-il pas la décence dans son pays de sauvages? Vraisemblablement non pour quelqu'un seulement capable de parler aux trois sabres qu'il portait sur sa hanche. Assis en équilibre sur la tête de bélier en bois sculpté qui décorait la proue, le bushido aux cheveux verts lui tournait le dos. Le cuisinier blond tira un peu sur sa cigarette et recracha un long panache de fumée blanche. Il la regarda s'évaporer dans les airs tandis qu'il prenait une autre bouffée. Le ciel était couvert de nuages, il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Mais où pouvaient bien se trouver les autres?

Il observa le mouvement des épaules de l'autre homme monter et redescendre au gré de sa respiration. La régularité du va et viens le berçait tranquilement. Une mouette poussa un cri quelque part.

Une goutte tomba sur le pont. Puis une autre. Plic. Ploc. Une dizaine de leurs jumelles explosèrent en une myriade d'éclats étincelants sur le bois du navire, sur les épaules de Roronah Zoro, dans la chevelure de Sanji. Aucun d'eux ne frémit.

_ Je me demande, fit soudain Zoro sans se retourner.

Il laissa la phrase en suspens, ce qui énerve un peu Sanji. L'homme aux trois sabres se contenta de pivoter sur ses jambes et de sauter au bas de son promontoire. Au bout de quelques pas il 'arrêta et le fixa dans les yeux.

_ Quoi? demanda l'autre intrigué.

_ Je me demande quel goût a la pluie.

_ Et alors, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir la bouche et voir.

Zoro grogna une réponse qu'il ne comprit pas. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine du bas et de déposer ses armes contre le mur.

_ J'ai faim, lui dit-il quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

_ Il n'y a plus rien à manger.

_ Je sais.

_ Alors pourquoi demander?

_ Tu saurais cuisiner la pluie?

Sanji le fixa un moment sans rien dire. Il s'interrogea silencieusement le temps de savoir si son acolyte se fichait de lui ou non. Il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette contre la balustrade et l'envoya dans la et d'une pichenette.

_ Pourquoi, tu tiens vraiment à manger de la pluie? Ce n'est guère nourrissant.

_ Contente-toi de faire ce pourquoi tu es sur ce navire.

Une idée étrange germa dans l'esprit du cuisinier. Il eut un sourire amusé à cette pensée. Si son ami tenait vraiment à le taquiner, il allait faire de même. D'un geste de la main, il invita l'épéiste à prendre place sur le transat. Une fois assis, il passa derrière lui et renversa la tête en arrière. Un regard de l'autre le conforta dans son projet un peu fou. Qui saurait? Ils étaient tous les deux sur ce fichu rafiot.

Le vent avait poussé les nuages plus loin, il ne pleuvait plus, mais l'air avait gardé une certaine fraicheur. C'est dans cette odeur de bois humide et d'embruns marins, avec la rumeur lointaine d'un marché à ciel ouvert que Sanji approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Zoro et y murmura d'un ton suave:

_ Comment cuisiner de la pluie quand la pluie est partie?

_ Débrouilles-toi, répondit l'autre homme sur un timbre tout aussi doux. Un cuisinier doit toujours contenter ses clients, non?

_ Un client satisfait est un client qui ne reviendra pas... Les désirs de mon client son des ordres, qu'ils soient formulés ou non.

Zoro enroula ses doigts autour du col jaune de la chemise derrière lui et tira vers lui. Le duvet blond autour des lèvres de son compagnon frôlèrent sa peau. L'épéiste entrouvrit les lèvres et mordilla celles qui s'offraient à lui. Un goût de nicotine lui picota la langue. Le cuisinier ouvrit des yeux surpris, il ne pensait pas que la plaisanterie irait jusque là.

_ Je pense que je vais prendre le menu, déclara dans un souffle l'homme aux cheveux verts.

_ Tais-toi, je cuisine, rétorqua son vis-à-vis.

Sanji se pencha de nouveau vers Zoro et posa complètement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'un baiser avec l'épéiste pouvait être aussi doux. A vrai dire, avant cette escale, il n'avait jamais eu d'idées de ce genre pour un autre homme. Sa bouche aurait du être aussi acide que l'ironie qu'il maniait dans ses mots, et aussi aiguisée que les lames qu'il tenait entre ses dents. Et pourtant elle était charnue, épaisse et douce à la fois. Il sentit leur saveur corsée, lorsqu'il passa une langue inquisitrice le long des lèvres tendres qui s'offraient à lui.

L'homme assis décrocha ses doigts de la chemise, et remonta ses mains dans les longs cheveux d'or. Il n'avait jamais laissé les siens pousser à ce point. Ses mains calleuses à cause du maniement des sabres glissèrent derrière la nuque de son partenaire et exercèrent une pression invitant l'autre à approfondir ses caresses buccales. Les longues mèches blondes retombèrent le long de leurs deux visages unis par un baiser. Son seul horizon n'était plus que lui. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

Leurs langues dansaient un ballet sensuel qu'ils n'interrompaient que le temps de reprendre leur respiration. Ils prenaient de moins en moins de temps de pauses, affamés qu'ils étaient par la bouche de l'autre. Puis chacun reprenait la découverte du plaisir et la face cachée de l'autre. Sanji finit par se reculer complètement. Zoro avait descendu sa prise sur ses épaules. Il la relâcha totalement et se releva. Ave douceur, mais force, il poussa soudainement le torse du cuisinier qui trébucha et recula jusqu'à avoir la paroi de la cabine dans son dos.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps de passer au service, ronronna Zoro. Il est temps de me laisser manger.

Sanji déglutit. Oui il avait été titillé par le regard de l'épéiste. Ou ils étaient seuls. Oui, il avait apprécié le baiser, mais cette relation devait s'en tenir là! Il aimait les files, les courbes de leurs poitrine et de leurs hanches. Il aimait Nami. Il aimait Robin. Même si elles se refusaient à lui, l'utilisaient, le manipulaient, il n'était que ravi d'être leur jouet, à défaut de pouvoir les protéger.

_ Zoro, je crois que ce que nous faisons est une erreur, commença Sanji en cherchant la poignée de la porte à tâtons. Je pense que l'on devrait reconsidérer ce que nous allons faire. Les autres pourraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre...

_ C'est donc une excellente raison pour ne pas perdre notre temps.

Il colla son corps à celui de sa proie. Son sexe dur frotta contre la cuisse du blond dont les lèvres tremblèrent. L'épéiste n'y résista pas et s'empara de ce baiser qui s'offrait à lui et le fit sien. Sa bouche descendit bientôt le long du cou du cuisinier qu'il mordilla. Il hésita à lui faire un suçon. Non, mieux vallait le détendre le plus rapidement possible.

Ses doigts butèrent au premier bouton de chemise. Déjà que son camarade s'agitait un peu trop à son goût, il fallait qu'un obstacle aussi ridicule se dresse sur sa route vers le plaisir. Il décida de continuer sur sa lancée et l'arracha avec ses dents. Le deuxième s'ouvrit sans problème. Il huma l'odeur de sueur fraiche que dégageait ce torse dénudé, et résista à l'envie de terminer de dénuder Sanji. Le pantalon descendrait bien tout seul.

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent du premier téton qu'il suçota et mordilla plusieurs fois. Il réserva un traitement similaire au deuxième. Il sentit sous ses mains que le corps du blond perdait de sa résistance. Encore un peu plus et le tour était joué. Le pauvre respirait de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus fort. Son torse tressaillait à chaque fois que les dents de Zoro s'emparaient de la zone érectile. Il finit par s'abandonner au plaisir qui montait dans son corps.

_ Pourquoi ne pas passer au plat de résistance? susurra l'épéiste à son oreille alors que le corps du blond tremblait d'impatience.

Un bruit de pas les fit s'arrêter dans leur mouvement. Une chaussure à talon. Brusquement, Sanji le repoussa d'un coup de pied et reboutonna sa chemise avant de sauter à la rencontre de la nouvelle venue.

Zoro regarda le blond faire la fête au retour de Nami. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle arrivât à ce moment là. Il frotta sa joue que son partenaire avait endolori en souriant? Fichu cuistot! Vivement la prochaine escale, ou n'importe quel autre moment où is pourraient être tous les deux!

_ Je meurs de faim, s'écria Luffy qui revenait avec Usopp. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger.

_ Ce que tu auras acheté, c'est à dire rien, déclara froidement Nico Robin.

_ Si tu veux, il y a de la pluie, lui proposa ironiquement la fille à l'épaule tatouée d'un moulin à vent où pousse une orange.

En effet, il avait recommencé à pleuvoir. Sanji ralluma une cicarette, Usopp ouvrit un parapluie tandis que les filles se mettaient à l'abri dans la cabine; Luffy resta sans voix un instant.

_ Quel goût ça a la pluie? Demanda-t-il à la cantonade? Tu sais la cuisiner Sanji?

Sans attendre de réponse, le capitaine au chapeau de paille renversa la tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche. Plic. Ploc. Sanji tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et s'en retourna vers ses cuisines vides. Il ne jeta pas un regard à l'homme resté torse nu sous les gouttes d'eau, à l'homme qui lui tournait le dos en méditant.

Zoro savait quel était le goût de la pluie. Elle avait un goût de nicotine.


End file.
